


Not even a gust of wind

by Aluminosity07



Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [4]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Betrayal, Dont worry philza comes back, Mentioned Schlatt, Mentions of Violence, Philza’s backstory, Temporary Character Death, Violence, but it still happens, he’s not dead anymore, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: A short little drabble on Phil’s backstory !
Relationships: No Relationships
Series: Geckos god and goddesses au - mcyt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000092
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Not even a gust of wind

**Author's Note:**

> Should i like schedule the ones i have for certain days or should i just post them when i want because For now i iust post them anytime i want
> 
> Also hello! :))
> 
> If anyone needs anything tagged in any of my works please say so!

Philza was older than one would expect, time passed quickly, to the point he didn't even know what year he was born. 

He’d lived through it all, the age of peace; where everyone was happy and where the mobs hadnt come. 

Then that blasted God opened a Window to another realm, the Nether. It allowed more windows to be made, including the one that allowed mobs such as Zombies, Skeletons and Creepers to appear in the overworld. 

Philza faintly remembers that being his and Wilbur’s first meeting, it’s the one memory still intact from that year. 

He lived through the age of war; in fact, that was how he himself had become a god, through merciless battles across the skies using his electra (now proper wings attached to his back) to strike down phantoms and any other mob he came across. 

He remembered being shot down by his own comrade, _**his own friend**_ , and he had died. 

_**But he didn’t, he had woken up, tear stained face, a bloodied arrow clutched in his hand and —** _

_**Nothing, nothing but his name** _

_**Philza God of Air** _

He didn’t remember that until it was thousands of years later and impossible to ask him why. _ **Why did his friend, someone he had considered a brother to himself, kill him. Why did he leave him to die on the battlefield after shooting him down in cold blood.**_

Phil could ask hundreds of questions, each of them getting the same response, nothing, not even a gust of wind would answer him

**Author's Note:**

> Philza God of Air
> 
> Wilbur God of Music
> 
> Schlatt god of Windows
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this! I hope you enjoyed whats out so far!


End file.
